


The Guest Most Welcome

by lady_libertine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Spitroasting, solas; the ultimate sub, that time dorian and bull ganged up on solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_libertine/pseuds/lady_libertine
Summary: Iron Bull, Dorian, and Solas pass the time in an extremely enjoyable way.





	The Guest Most Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> it's another sexy one!

“We should have a third,” Dorian said. 

“What, right now?”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Not right this _second_ , you great oaf,” he clarified. “We should simply...try it out.”

Bull shrugged. “I'm up for it if you are.”

“Not anyone we don't know,” Dorian said. “No soldiers or anonymous individuals. Someone we know.”

Krem wasn't interested. 

“Nothing against you, Dorian, but I just can't take the Chief seriously in bed,” Krem grinned at Bull. “We tried once. Couldn't stop laughing at each other long enough to do anything fun.”

That was a shame—Krem was gorgeous, and trustworthy. Cullen was a no-go option. He was alright to play chess with, but Dorian refused to be anywhere near the bodily fluids of people who had trouble with lyrium addiction, and Cullen was only interested in women besides. Blackwall would need about five baths to be approachable, and also seemed to only like women. 

“A shame,” Dorian admitted. “If only he did something about the smell he'd be perfect. All muscular and hairy...” 

“Hey, I'm plenty muscular.” Bull protested teasingly.

“And that is precisely the appeal, amatus,” Dorian replied. He sighed dreamily. “Two huge, burly men in my bed...it does have quite an appeal.” 

Varric would have been ideal, but he only had eyes for Lady Hawke, and he could never be unfaithful to her.

“Sorry, Tiny, sounds fun,” he said. “Weird, but fun. But nah, can't do anything since Hawke's not around.” 

Cole they both rejected out of hand. Bull felt he was too inexperienced, and Dorian felt the same way. Plus, he had the same problem Blackwall did, in that he'd have to have a thorough bath before he could be considered.

“How about Solas?” Bull suggested.

Dorian frowned. “If there was anyone who needed relaxing, it would be Solas,” he agreed. “But I don't know that we have to be the ones to do it.”

“Oh, come on—he's hot and definitely has a thing for the horns and muscles.”

Dorian raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

“That chess game is his weird way of flirting. Whenever he starts one, he steals looks when he thinks I won't notice.” 

“I thought he liked women. He's certainly fond of the Inquisitor.” 

It was true—though Lavellan and Josephine were quite happy together, Solas still looked after her with a certain wistful gaze. Lavellan had privately confided to Dorian that she'd shared a strange dream-kiss with him in the Fade, but that they had both decided they weren't right for each other and were better as friends. 

Bull shrugged. “Not just them.”

“Fine, but why--?”

“Like I said, he's hot, and it would probably be fun. The quiet ones are always the weirdest under the sheets.”

“But why do you think I would want to?” Dorian folded his arms, feigning indigence.

“Because it's a chance to get him out of his clothes?” Bull suggested. 

“Well, that would be an excellent side benefit.”

Truth be told, Dorian thought Solas was rather beautiful as well. If one ignored his tatty clothes and his constant need to fight with everyone, his sharp cheekbones and serious gray eyes lent a certain unearthly beauty to his face. He wasn't as tall or muscular as Blackwall or Cullen, but neither was he a scarecrow like Cole.

“Well,” Dorian said at last. “I suppose there's no harm in asking.”

Solas was extremely surprised when they broached the subject with him. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink that Bull privately thought of as adorable, but otherwise was composed.

“I had been under the impression that you were only interested in each other,” Solas said. 

“Mostly,” Bull shrugged. 

“It wouldn't mean anything serious,” Dorian assured him. 

Solas frowned slightly. “So it is merely an amusement,” 

"Well—I suppose--”

“We didn't want to do it with just anyone,” Bull interjected, seeing Solas' expression sour further. “We wanted to be with someone we trusted, even if just for a night or two.”

“Ah,” Solas considered that. “I suppose it would be...interesting,” he admitted. He snuck another look at Bull, one that neither Bull nor Dorian missed. 

“No pressure,” Bull said. “Just let us know if you want to come by.”

Truth be told, Solas was intrigued. It would be an interesting experience, and he hadn't been so close to anyone for ages. And if it was more than an amusement, but not an invitation to a longer relationship, then it could be something very rewarding indeed. 

Solas left a note with Bull. He would accept their offer, but it was not a promise, and they should not be surprised if he never appeared. Bull found this to be a good enough compromise, and for the next few nights, he and Dorian waited for Solas' arrival. 

It was on the third night that Solas came to them.

A knock came on the door. Dorian opened it, and let Solas inside. 

“Nice to see you,” Bull said. 

Solas was not sheepish or abashed that he had taken so long, he merely looked at them, a curiosity in his gray eyes.

“How do you wish to proceed?” he asked.

Dorian snorted. “Well, for one thing, it's hardly some kind of magical experiment,” he said. “You sound like you want to take notes. I'm surprised you didn't bring a notebook.” 

Solas rolled his eyes. “It is an experiment of some variety,” he said. 

“Do you look at everything as if you're researching it?”

“Alright, alright,” Bull laughed. “Sounds like someone's mouth needs to be occupied. Not sure whose yet, though.” 

Solas went bright pink, and Dorian ducked his head to hide a grin.

“Alright, want a primer on how we're doing this?” Bull said. 

“Tell me.” 

Bull gestured for Solas to sit down on the bed, and Solas obliged. 

“You know what a watchword is?”

Solas inclined his head. “A word that means stop.”

“Exactly. We use katoh, and if you say it, everything stops, without any questions asked.”

Solas nodded, approval in his eyes. 

“Ostensibly, the large oaf here is in charge,” Dorian jabbed a thumb at Bull. “It's not as true in practice as he would like it to be.”

Bull snorted. “You say that in half an hour.”

Solas' posture didn't change, but he let out a breath. He wasn't sure how he felt about the possibility of being commanded, but he was glad that no one wanted _him_ to be doing the commanding. 

“What if I do not want to stop, but I wish things to be...slower?” Solas asked. “Or to stop temporarily?”

Dorian blinked, surprised. “I don't think things will be that complicated--” he rubbed his chin. 

“--but they might get that way,” Bull said. “Friend of mine had this system, kind of like poisons. Yellow for slower, red for stop, and green for everything being okay.”

“How is that like poisons?”

“Well, yellow and red tend to be the more dangerous kinds of plants,” Bull said. “He said he based it on some flowers he'd seen.” 

Solas nodded. It made sense. “Very well,” he said. Dorian sat down next to him.

“Well, it seems to me you're overdressed,” Dorian said. “And believe me, this is the only time I'd say that about you.”

Solas rolled his eyes. “I hardly think I could ever be considered overdressed when compared to you.”

“Well, that's definitely true.”

“Are you two gonna be like this the whole time?” Bull asked. “Because someone's gonna get a gag if that's the case. I mean, I don't mind, but...”

Dorian huffed. 

“Or we could do spanking if you want, but one of you is gonna have to pick.” 

“Clothes, off,” Dorian instructed Solas. Solas obliged, pulling off his tunic and shimmying out of his leggings. Dorian followed suit, as did Bull. 

Dorian took the time to examine Solas' body as he disrobed. 

Solas was wiry, his muscle almost all whipcord, not as bony as Dorian was expecting. To both Bull and Dorian's surprise, Solas sported a large number of scars, the biggest being a massive burn scar that went across his chest and over his shoulder. 

“Where did you get that?” Dorian asked, pressing a delicate finger to Solas' chest. 

Solas pushed Dorian's hand away. “Do not touch it,” he said, looking from Dorian to Bull. “It is very uncomfortable.”

“Oh—I'm sorry,” Dorian snatched his hand back. “It doesn't hurt, does it? I might be able to help—”

Solas smiled, touched by the offer of help. “No, it doesn't hurt. It simply feels very...strange.” he brushed his own hand over the scar, and grimaced. “It was a very serious burn. The uppermost layer of skin does not feel anything.”

Bull nodded in understanding. The top layer of nerves was burned away, but the bottom ones still worked. He'd met a wide variety of people with a wide variety of scars, and burn scars like that felt bizarre to the touch. Dorian looked curious, his eyes roving over every inch of the scar.

“How did you get burned like that?” Bull asked.

“It was not intentional.”

“I don't think it would be,” Dorian snorted.

Solas shrugged. “It is not important.”

Dorian and Bull exchanged a look. 

“Well,” Dorian said. “Why don't we get started?” 

Solas nodded. “Yes, what did you--” he was cut off when Dorian pressed his lips to Solas'. He was surprised, but then Solas melted under Dorian's touch, relaxing as a flush creeped up his shoulders and neck.

“Oh,” he murmured when he and Dorian broke apart. He looked rather surprised, his eyebrows raised. 

“What is it?” Dorian smiled. “You look so shocked, did I grow another eye?” 

Solas merely shook his head, and went in for another kiss, this one much more enthusiastic. 

They broke apart at last. “Someone's polite,” Dorian smiled, his fingertip dancing over the pulse in Solas' throat. He glanced up at Bull. “I believe we have a theme for the evening, don't we, amatus?” 

“What are you thinking?” 

“I believe our companion _desperately_ needs attention,” 

Solas wanted to protest, but Dorian's touch simply felt too good, and he wasn't wrong. 

“So I believe we should give it to him.”

Bull rumbled, a smile touching his lips. “Sounds like a plan, kadan.” 

“I--” Solas began, but Dorian shushed him.

“Lie back,” Dorian murmured, and Bull gently pushed Solas' shoulder, making him lay down against the pillow. 

“Let's see about giving you that attention, huh?” Bull said. He and Dorian exchanged another look, a smile playing about the corners of Dorian's mouth.

This was a good idea.

“Let me guess,” Dorian left the bed to go to a sideboard, where they kept all of their various implements and acoutrements. He got out a bottle of lube, as well as some rope and a variety of toys he didn't think they would use, but it was good to have handy. “It's been some time?”

Solas shrugged. “I have not been with anyone recently, no.” not for several hundred years, in fact. He never counted the time spent in Uthenera, as he didn't remember it very well, and it had been a several hundred year long dry spell, due to being busy with war and revolution. 

It was nice, someitmes, to not be leading a war. 

Dorian pressed the bottle of lube into Bull's hand. “Well, we'll have to make up for lost time, won't we?”

Bull snorted and opened the bottle. “Don't break him, kadan,” he rolled his eyes.

Solas ducked his head, hiding a smile. “I assure you, you won't.”

“Well,” a certain predatory gleam sparked in Dorian's eyes. “We'll just have to try very hard, won't we?”

“Dorian,” Bull admonished, but the hungry smile on his lips belied his words. Solas began to feel a thrumming in his bones, an excitement that he might be in somewhere over his head.

Bull coated his hand with the lube, and though they had not even begun, Solas felt his face heat. 

Dorian simply sat back and watched for now, a smirk idling about the corners of his mouth. 

“Lean back,” Bull instructed Solas, who obliged. “Let us take care of you.”

Solas almost bristled at that, but when Bull touched him, spread his thighs apart, his resistance crumbled.

He so wanted someone to touch him. He tilted his head back and let Bull slide a finger into his entrance, and the humming in his bones grew more intense. 

“Lovely,” Dorian murmured. “We should have asked you to join us sooner, Solas.”

Solas merely gave him a baleful look. Words didn't form in his mouth, and sweat began to bead in his collarbone as Bull began to slowly thrust his finger in and out. Bull and Dorian were calm, with only a slight flush across Dorian's cheeks and Bull's hard cock to tell that any of the goings-on were unusual. 

Solas liked that. He liked it quite a lot. 

“Easy,” Bull said. “You're more wound up than Dorian.”

Dorian huffed in disapproval. “I don't think comparisons are appropriate at this moment, amatus.” 

Solas couldn't help out but let out a pale laugh at their banter. “The two of you hardly ever stop, do you?” his voice was breathless, his throat stuttering. 

“It appears our guest is in need of something to occupy his tongue,” Dorian raised his eyebrows. “What do you think?” he asked Bull.

Bull was quiet for a moment, considering. He added another finger, and Solas hissed through his teeth. His veins felt like they were sparking. 

“I think so,” Bull agreed.

Dorian finally moved closer, to be by Solas' side.

Dorian slid his thumb against the corner of Solas' mouth, and Solas obligingly parted his lips. He took Dorian's thumb into his mouth, and Dorian smiled.

“Why, Solas,” he murmured. “You look quite lovely like that.” 

Solas didn't reply, a thrust from Bull driving the possible response from his mind. Bull added a third finger, and the stretch of it, just on the edge of pain, made his mind go white. 

Dorian sat back, pulling his hand away. Solas made a tiny, protesting noise in the back of his throat, and Dorian raised his eyebrows. 

“Never fear, your mouth won't be unoccupied for long.” 

Bull pulled all three of his fingers out, and Solas felt empty, his heart hammering with anticipation.

“All fours,” Bull said. “Face the headboard for me.”

Solas obliged, and Bull positioned himself behind him. Dorian, meanwhile, was at the front, and the predatory gleam in his eyes was back again. 

Bull thrust his cock in, and Solas let out a tiny, broken noise from the back of his throat. Slowly, slowly, Bull thrust in further. It was so achingly slow, and Solas bit his lip, feeling filled to the brim. 

Solas pushed back against Bull, wanting him to go faster.

“Easy,” Bull rumbled, holding Solas' hips in place. “Don't want any of us finishing too soon.”

Solas rolled his eyes, and Dorian chuckled. 

“Let's see,” Dorian put one hand on Solas' chin, and he ran his other hand along the shaft of his own cock. “I wonder if this will keep you sufficiently entertained?”

Solas raised his eyebrows, tilted his chin in a challenging way. Dorian and Bull exchanged gazes, a somewhat incredulous smile on Dorian's lips. 

“Alright,” he said, pressing the head of his cock to Solas' mouth. 

Solas wrapped his lips around Dorian's cock, slowly pulling him deeper. He hadn't done this for a long time, and needed to be very careful about it, not wanting to gag. Dorian noticed the care he took, and let Solas set the pace, for now. 

Bull gradually sped up, his hands leaving red marks on Solas' arse, not letting Solas move any more than he wanted. Conversely, Solas gradually took Dorian's cock more into his throat, till he had almost swallowed it to the base.

“You are full of surprises, aren't you?” Dorian murmured, his voice hoarse with lust. All Solas did was glance up at him, eyes glittering with satisfaction. He began to thrust into Solas' mouth with more speed, and Bull, taking the cue from Dorian, began to increase in speed as well.

Solas couldn't help a whimper as they increased the pace, his own, neglected cock dripping precum. He clenched his fingers in the blanket, curled his toes, tried to push back against Bull, but Bull still wasn't having it.

Drool slid from the corner of Solas' mouth, dripped off his chin. The pace that Dorian and Bull set was punishing, and Solas found that he was dangerously close to coming, even with his cock untouched.

Dorian was the one who came first, pulling out of Solas' mouth just in time to spill over his mouth and chin. Solas only noticed enough to lick some off his lips, but he was far too distracted by Iron Bull's intense thrusts. 

Bull came next, only a moment later, and the feel of him spilling inside him made Solas come as well. Bull pulled out, and the three of them lay together in their thoroughly debauched bed, quite pleasantly exhausted.

Come dripped dripped from Solas' mouth, leaked out of his arse. He felt very damp, but not overdispleased with it.

Dorian got to his feet and grabbed a washcloth. “Come here,” he instructed Solas, and began to clean off his face. 

“I can--” Solas protested. 

“Nonsense,” Dorian said. “You're the guest, aren't you?”

“Well,” Solas admitted. “You are partially responsible for the mess.” 

“Exactly.”

Bull covered his eye with his arm with a chuckle, then sat up as well.

“You doing alright, Solas?”

“Of course,” Solas said, his voice hoarse. He ran a hand over his throat. Perhaps he shouldn't have been quite so enthusiastic.

“Well,” Dorian sighed, sounding tired. “That was one of my better ideas, I should think.”

Bull reached around each of them to pull them both close. “Yeah, I think so, kadan.” 

Dorian obligingly relaxed against Bull's side, but Solas, though tired, was still tense, apprehensive about the close contact. He made to get up, but Dorian reached out a hand and put it on his arm.

“In such a hurry, are you?” Dorian raised an eyebrow. 

“You have somewhere to be?” Bull chuckled. “C'mon, fadewalker. Lay down.” 

Solas hesitated, then smiled. “Ma nuvenin,” he murmured. “If the pair of you insist.” he settled back down, pressed against Bull's side. 

Dorian was right. This had been an excellent idea.


End file.
